


Caught

by RavynSkye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru gets caught taking in the local sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR THESE CHARECTERS!
> 
> WARNING: LEMON AHEAD.
> 
> Originally written for LJ community Inumadmusings for promt 1 – voyeurism
> 
> Title: Caught  
> Author: Plumespixie  
> Word Count: 1373  
> Rating: Adult+  
> Genre: Romance  
> Summary: On his way to get Rin from the village Sess comes across her bathing and decides to spy, what happens when he's caught?  
> Warning: Loli (Rin is 14 here, old enough to marry in the feudal era.)  
> Author's Note: I took a different approach on the lemon in this one... seeing if it works out.

Sesshomaru watched his now 14 year old 'ward', though, if that term still applied he was unsure, now that she was living on her own, in InuYasha's village. The miko had died a few months ago, and he was preparing to offer her the much talked about 'choice'.

As far as he could tell, from what his brother had relayed to him, the girl was ready and waiting with her bag packed. She had always wanted to be with him… but… would that change once he made it clear what type of relationship he would want from her, should she return?

Years of sly glances, blushes, and comments with double meanings, gave him hope that the girl felt for him, the way she had forced him to feel for her… that she… cared for him.

Her scent had drawn him, and he had followed, not realizing until it was too late that he was now effectively… spying…on her.

This Sesshomaru is no lecher!

But…

The longer he stood there, staring at his naked charge, water spilling over her budding curves, droplets making her skin glisten and cold making her nipples taught… the more his body's reactions could not be denied.

Within minutes he found himself painfully hard, and panting from strain.

With an inaudible growl, he all but ripped the armored chest plate from his body, and shoved his hand into his hakama. He loosed the ties only enough to make rough movements.

His eyes were begging to fade to red, and his markings were jagged, so lost was he that he didn't notice Rin had turned, and was openly staring at him, mouth agape.

His only fortune was that she could only see him from mid-chest up, so she had no idea of the motions his hand was making at waist level.

Slowly, unsurely, she came out of the water and wrapped her white yukata around herself, making her way towards what she assumed was a very angry Sesshomaru.

Before she reached him, she called out to him, and broke his trance. Only his demonic speed allowed him to remove his hand from his pants before she could see what he was doing, but it was of very little use, he had still been caught watching her.

Continuing to walk forward she dared to ask,

"Sesshomaru-sama? Were… were you, um… watching me?"

The lack of anger, or accusation in her tone confused him. Should she not feel violated?

This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie to ningen onna.

"Yes." His usually smooth tone sounded choked, and if Rin was not mistaken, guilty.

Rin desperately hoped that perhaps this was a sign that he too shared her attraction. The idea had always seemed so impossible, but now… maybe…

"Oh… oookkaaayyy… did you, um… did you… like what you saw?"

Was that… hope… in her eyes?

Well, it was now or never, perhaps this opportunity would not come again, and, awkward though it may be, he would gamble everything.

Very slowly, he approached her, smooth steps stalking his prey. His eyes never left hers, but his hands came to his haori and juban and tugged them aside, baring his chest and abs.

He heard her heart rate speed up, he heard her breathing increase, and he watched her eyes drift downward. After only a moment he could scent obvious arousal, along with just a hint of anxiety. Not Fear. Only… uncertainty.

When he was only inches from her, he grasped her hand and pulled it to face. His eyes still never left hers as he placed a wet kiss in the center of her palm, before slowly, very slowly, dragging her hand down his neck, over the center of his chest, down the toned musculature of his abdominals and lingering at his waist line. He gave her plenty of time to pull away, but she only continued to stare at him, lips parted, eyes lidded, waiting for his final movement.

When her scent spiked to the point where he knew the wetness must be pooling between her thighs he finally pushed her hand further down, and moved it touch is thick, throbbing arousal. His hand covered hers, and she palmed him, finally moving her eyes downward to look where his hand had led hers. She gave him an experimental squeeze, and a small tug, and his head fell forward, and he made a soft growl of approval that vibrated his entire body, and roughed his baritone voice,

"Hai…"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. It occurred to him then how much smaller she was than he, as her head only reached his nipple level. He gathered his Ki beneath her feet and raised her up to within inches of his face. He moved his hand from covering hers and palmed her cheek using his thumb to trace her still wet lower lip.

His face bent forward and he sealed his mouth to hers. Her startled gasp opened her up to him and he took full advantage, shoving his tongue into her mouth, sliding his hand back to the bottom of her head, tugging gently on the hairs at the nape of her neck, and tasting her mouth with a fervent hunger.

She moaned and her hand, still on his member, began to squeeze and pull at him over the silk. He groaned and shoved her hand away, letting loose his hakama. He moved the hand from her head to her back and untied the loose obi over her flimsy yukata. She allowed him to then use both of his hands to pull in from her body, leaving them both bare.

He allowed his Ki to disappate, lowering her to stand on the ground once more, breaking the kiss. He pulled his haori and juban completely off and laid them on the soft grass, before kneeling on the ground and encouraging her to do so as well, then finally moving to lay on top of her.

With hand and mouth and tongue and slight nips from sharp fangs he worshipped the girl beneath him. Not an inch of skin went untasted, untried, or unlaved. When he pulled her nipple into his mouth and suckled like a pup, she mewed and moaned. When he massaged her inner thighs with calloused fingers she sighed and groaned.

It was music to his demonic ears when she called his name as he brushed a thumb across her most sensitive bud and when she whispered 'please' so sweetly when he teased her entrance with his digits.

Always careful of his claws he brought her to climax once, using a flick of finger to rid her of the barrier that might cause her excess pain upon his entrance. Once was not enough. Where hand had been, mouth followed, he traced the kanji for his name over her sensitive bud before delving his tongue deep inside and using his nose to stimulate her clitoris. He shook his head back and forth rapidly like the dog he was, and it was enough to send her over the edge, keening and crying and panting broken chants to kami as lights exploded behind her eyes.

When he finally crawled up her body, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss, his arousal was weeping with its need to fill her.

He sunk into her slowly, and waited…

She rocked against him, and he moaned.

He picked up the pace and growled…

She begged him to do it again, loving the vibration.

From that point on his chest shook and his hips pumped as she begged shamelessly for him to fill her.

When she arched and ground against him, crying his name once more, he howled in rapture before his fangs sunk into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

When it was over, and he held her trembling form… he felt content for the first time in almost 300 years.

He knew that the feeling inside him was entirely HER doing, and no one else had ever made him feel like this.

No demoness could hold a candle to her.

She was not weak… She was the most powerful being he had ever encountered.


End file.
